


Live Wire

by Shadowmatic



Series: Like Blood on Snow [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Death (the Four Horsemen), Famine (the Four Horsemen), Flying, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, New York City, Pestilence (the Four Horsemen), Superheroes, Supervillians, Third Person POV, War (the Four Horsemen), Winged Character, vigilantes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 21:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmatic/pseuds/Shadowmatic
Summary: The rush of the wind is the only things that fills her ears as Lilah takes off out of the back of the truck.





	Live Wire

If somebody had told Phoebe that the way that her life would play out would involve practically bombing into battle with ACDC blasting through their beat up old truck as though that would make saving the day any easier, Phoebe would have laughed in their face. 

To be fair to this hypothetical person, in this hypothetical scenario, there were several more slightly less believable things going on, but that was the one that Phoebe was thinking about, and it was rather ridiculous. They were a ragtag bunch of mutts, and they had little chance of actually stoping the fighting, but they could at least try to contain the chaos. 

“You ready?” Lilah asked, her wings springing into being as they approached ground zero. 

“As I’ll ever be.” Phoebe said, making sure that her head was fully covered, and that her first aid kit was firmly attached to her back. “Alright, let’s go.” 

As the only one with any sort of healing related powers, Phoebe often got put on the sidelines with Hope, making sure that everything played out according to plan. She was the one who conducted civilian aide efforts, while the rest of them tried to keep a fighting to a minimum. 

Phoebe braced herself, and Lilah grabbed her firmly around the waist, her wings flexing as she shot up, out of the open roof and into the sky. The wind rushed around them, and in the initial launch, Phoebe could never hear anything but the wind, not even over in-ear comms. 

The feeling of flying was always as exhilarating as she had always imagined it to be, when she dreamed of flying as a kid, and it always felt just like it had the very first time that Lilah had taken her up. 

It had been up at the Manor, back before it had been burned. They had had a free day, and Lilah had bounced up to her, looking so excited. Given her proclivity for pranks, Phoebe had initially been concerned, because Hudson’s parents were very strict people, but her own excitement for the idea had overruled any worries that she might have had. They had gotten into so much trouble for it, but Phoebe had never regretted it. 

She still remembered it perfectly, the jolts of Lilah pushing them up into the air, and then once they had gotten up there, just gliding lazily, the air currents holding them, suspended in space. 

The feeling of flight was both terrifying and exciting at the same time. Lilah could have dropped her very easily, but she didn’t, and Phoebe trusted her then, and she trusted her even more now. 

“You wanna see something cool?” Lilah had asked, right in her ear in order to be heard over the sound of the wind, after they had circled for sometime. There were so many trees, and fields, and the river sparkled in the sunlight. The Manor looked almost small for that high up. 

Phoebe had nodded, pressed close enough to Lilah’s chest that she could feel her heartbeat. 

They dropped, the rush of wind becoming more pronounced, and then Lilah banked hard, sending them climbing. She did a couple of flips, and Phoebe whooped. 

She barrel rolled, sending them out towards the Strait, and then turned sharply, headed back to the Manor. 

They landed in a long slow corkscrew, but still, as they hit the ground, both of them stumbled, falling into a tangle of limbs. 

Phoebe remembered the way that Lilah looked, leaning over her, black wings glinting in the sunlight. She remembered how much she had wanted right then to just, lean up and kiss her. 

Phoebe was jolted out of her memories by Lilah swerving to avoid flying debris. 

“I feel like this is worse than normal.” She said, her voice smooth over the comms. 

“It is.” Phoebe said, looking out over the carnage. Gordon wasn’t even fighting against anybody, he was just throwing around chunks of concrete that he had torn out of the sides of buildings. It was violent, and seemed to be causing even more damage than normal. 

“In what way?” Hope asked, sounding strained. Phoebe wanted all of the mess to be over, so they could go back to their quiet little province and leave the big groups to fight it out on their own with paperwork, if only so that Hope could stop stressing so much. 

“Less calculated. I know Veng isn’t the most calculating of people, but he still makes plans. This just looks like rage.” Lilah said. “He’s just flinging shit around.” 

Lilah swooped low and dropped Phoebe next to where the first responders had started to gather. She pushed back up into the sky. 

“Oh, that’s not good.” Hope said. Phoebe started to assess the damage, trying to work out where her skills would be needed the most. As she did that, Hope started to instruct them on how they were to go about dealing with Gordon. 

They always tried their best to move quickly when dealing with Gordon. He, despite his claims to the contrary, was not going to be the one who was going to save the world. If anything Phoebe was pretty sure that it would be him who would fuck everything over. 

Unlike most times when they had to deal with Gordon, the police showed up with an arrest warrant when Lilah, Fiona, and Wesley finally subdued him. 

Phoebe waited until the last of the casualties had been sent off in ambulances. Then she got to her feet, and her knees cracked. Phoebe winced, bending at the knees slightly before joining her team in the cluster of police. Gordon had already been taken away. 

“We appreciate your efforts, as always, however vigilante groups are not something that we necessarily approve of.” The inspector was saying. 

“That is understood ma’am.” Lilah said, and her posture spoke of their practically militant training, at attention. “We are a registered group, with the Canadian Department Of National Defence. It was requested that we provide aid to Eden by your government.” 

“Do you have the paperwork for that with you?” The inspector asked suspiciously. 

“Give it to her.” Hope said, and she sounded even more exhausted than she had at the start of the incursion. Phoebe unclipped one of the pouches on her belt and shook out the paperwork that they were required to have on them. She held it out to the inspector. 

“You weren’t here before.” The inspector said, not taking the sheets. “When did you get here?” 

“I was here the whole time ma’am.” Phoebe said. “I was helping the emergency responders.” 

“It’s true ma’am.” Russels, the man who had been directing the paramedics had joined their circle. “She’s dab hand at triage, and without her abilities, we definitely would have lost a couple who are in stable condition now.” 

“Right.” The inspector took the sheets, practically ripping them from Phoebe’s hand. She looked them over quickly before thrusting them back at Phoebe. Part of their deal with the government was that they never had to do statements immediately after any sort of incursion, and the police would have to contact them if they wanted to talk to them. “Fine. You can go.” 

Lilah made an aborted movement that might have turned into a salute if she hadn’t stopped, nodded sharply, and turned on her heel. 

They followed her, trying not to trail too badly as they went. 

They piled into the truck, and Wesley stared blankly at the steering wheel for a moment before they put the key and ignition and turned it on. Nobody spoke a word as they pulled away. 

For all that she was exhausted, Phoebe was still running on adrenaline, and every bump in the road felt like a metaphorical live electrical wire being shoved into the back of her brain, she felt like she should be doing something. Like something was about to go wrong if she didn’t get something done right now. 

They were all still on edge as they pulled into the warehouse. Hope climbed down the ladder, on her way over to greet them. None of them were majorly injured, and that was good. They could just go to bed. 

“Isn’t anyone going to say hello?” Spiegel’s voice broke through the silence that had fallen once Wesley had turned the engine off, and as one they all turned towards her. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this whole thing last night because I got one (1) comment. So thanks law_nerd. This one is quite literally for you. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
